Vanishing Point
by Copper.Shine
Summary: Every time Paradise is opened, the way to get there changes, and the cycle starts all over. But this time around, it’s going to involve something that’s not from this world… Wolf’s Rain/Transformers 2007 Movieverse Crossover


**Title: **Vanishing Point

**Author**: Copper.Shine

**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Sci-fi

**Category**: Wolf's Rain/Transformers crossover

**Warnings**: Surprisingly, none for this chapter. Just death, and that's pretty much it.

**Disclaimer**: Insert witty disclaimer here.

**Summary: **Every time Paradise is opened, the way to get there changes, and the cycle starts all over. But this time around, it's going to involve something that's not from this world… Wolf's Rain/Transformers 2007 Movieverse

**Full Summary: **One hundred and seventeen years ago, a pack of wolves opened the gates of Paradise and caused the world's rebirth. This story was forgotten, believed to be nothing more than a legend. The souls of those wolves were so tightly bonded to one another that they followed each other through the next cycle of lives they passed through.

A shy blind girl, her beautiful white seeing-eye dog, a wanted gang leader, his blue-eyed second in command, her chubby tan wolf companion, and a young copper-red pup are living this life without the memory of what took place all those years ago. However, they can't ignore that primal instinct that draws them to each other, despite how they try and convince themselves that this can't be real. Their efforts are futile, and as this dysfunctional as hell pack becomes twisted into a seemingly impossible (not to mention insane) situation, a long forgotten prophecy starts to unravel. One that concerns wolves who are born from the stars and the gates to revive a destroyed world…

**001: Forgiveness Is Right Where You Fell**

To think something so beautiful was carved out of stone by humans' hands could've passed as a joke. It just seemed so surreal that a creature whose nature was to destroy could've brought forth this earth bound angel to life. And how ironic is it that an angel stood in Freeze City, a little slice of hell on Earth, of all places? You'd think that gangsters or at least someone would either spray graffiti all over her or try and knock her down, but no. She still stood as proud as ever.

Her body was that every female wished they could have, slender and curved to perfection, a long gown draping over her, twisting into a swirl as it flowed down to her feet. Her pose made her seem so strong and proud, smooth hands clenched into fists as her well toned arms hung at her sides. She was not a frail woman, but she looked as though she could put up a fight if she felt compelled to. Wavy hair cascaded down until coming to a stop at the small of her back, curling around her face in perfect curls. Splitting through the waterfall of spirals was a pair of giant wings that could make any avian creature envious of their beauty, the way the feathers curled slightly at the tips, and how those powerful limbs curled gently around her form.

Her face was the crowned jewel of this angel of stone, as her heart shaped lips curving at the corners to give a small smile, causing a small dent of a dimple to form on her right cheek. But her eyes, oh her eyes were absolutely beautiful. They lacked a pupil, only showing two blank concrete orbs, so they couldn't show any signs of life. Only if you studied how the carvers adjusted the area around the eyes could you see the message forming. They were shaped just right to deliver a gentle, reassuring, almost loving gaze down at those who stood in her shadow.

A pair of bright, golden eyes returned the gaze, staring up at her in pure admiration. No matter how many times he came to this place, he could never get over how beautiful yet powerful this angel seemed. God himself, or any higher being for that matter, would have been so proud to have her at his side and any mortal creature would have been ashamed to have her watch over them. And to think _he_ had to be that creature. Even though he did feel somewhat undeserving of having such a glorious being watching over someone like him, he couldn't help but feel extremely blessed, yet confused at the same time. What could he ever do to deserve a guardian like her?

He was told of how the old lady who raised him stumbled across the young pup when his eyes were barely opened. She told him of how she took a walk through the park early that morning to find a large black dog standing before Teresa, the angel of stone. When the dog ran away, she saw a bundle of cloth sitting at the angel's feet, and found the pup curled up, asleep, in the middle of the cocoon. While the humans believed that the statue was just a rock, he truly believed there was either something to the angel, or fate was just on his side at the time.

He wasn't grateful for being found anymore. It would have been better off if he had starved to death at the angel's feet and never been found, alive at least. His heart slowly sunk as he recalled upon the worst evil anyone could commit, that he performed. The more he thought about it, the worse he felt about being guarded, or even loved by anyone. He didn't deserve it. Especially after what had taken place barely a month ago; he could still hear her old heart giving out, smell her fear, and taste her aged blood on his fangs—

She wouldn't wake up. He licked her face, pawed at her wrinkled hands until cuts and red marks formed, but she still lay there on her chair, head hanging to the side and her eyes closed shut. He cried to her, whined, growled, but she wouldn't react to anything. Only when he circled her a few times did he finally catch sight of the reason she wouldn't awaken. Blood dripped from the tips of her boney fingers, rushing from the wound on her wrist. His eyes widened in shock, for he saw teeth marks that punctured her frail skin. His gaze followed a droplet of her blood that fell and onto her yarn basket, where the pink and yellow material was soaked with crimson. Her blood.

A shudder ran through his body, rippling his earth brown fur as his hackles bristled. The movement caused the cold silver bracelets on his front leg to clang together softly, the sound bringing forth that wretched memory stronger than before. Finally, the young wolf broke his gaze with the angel's as sadness clouded his bright eyes. If he were human, tears would have been streaming down his face now. But he wasn't, and his last resort to release the coiling despair in his chest was the way every wolf expressed their grief, the very action he was named after.

It started as a low whine in his throat, then a full blown howl that came from deep in his chest as he lifted his head to the night sky to release everything he'd been holding back. His body shook as the cry lasted until his breath wore thin, but he took in another breath and let it all out in that mournful note once more. He was completely unaware of his surroundings, and didn't care anymore if there were any humans around to find him. He just wanted the pain out of his heart, but most of all, to be _forgiven_.

Right. Who would be mindless enough to forgive a monster like him?

The angel kept her stone gaze on him as he cried, watching as the howl twisted into a breathless whine, deadened by the young pup's exhaustion. He didn't dare return her gaze, for he never deserved to—

A twig snapped somewhere behind the pup, and he whirled around gracelessly to face the wall of trees bordering the clearing. Golden eyes wide, he searched frantically for the source of the noise with his ears cocked forward. He could hear someone's even breathing, and he finally caught a glimpse of a shadow partially hidden behind a tree. As quickly as he saw it, it was gone, cowering behind the cover of the tree's trunk.

Curiosity forced the pup to take one step forward, then another, until he was gradually closing the space between him and the shadow. Surprisingly his hackles weren't raised, and as he caught a strangely familiar scent a voice in the back of his head was screaming for him to go to the shadow, to see if it was who he thought it was. The pup blinked a few times, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Why was there something inside of him nearly ripping through his chest to get to the shadow? What was so important about someone he didn't even know?

With his excellent hearing, he realized that the two-legged shadow was shifting its position as leaves crackled under its feet, and fear coursed through him as a human face peered shyly out from behind the tree. However, he could see even in the dark that the chocolate brown eyes of the human gazed at him with an expression of someone who was looking at a person they remember, but doesn't _really_ remember.

The pup stood his ground as the human gradually came out from behind the tree, still cloaked by the shadows of the canopy. Moonlight filtered through the leaves and the pup could see that the human was a girl from her body structure, possibly 15 or 16 years of age. As she continued her seemingly endless journey towards him, she was bathed in the half moon's light pouring over the clearing, revealing how her long dark hair framed her round, yet strong, face. Her skin was either naturally dark or she'd been spending ridiculous amounts of time in the sun, the wolf couldn't tell for sure.

The girl continued to come closer to him; he too began to approach, though not as quickly as she did. He was still very unsure and even uncomfortable about this—well, at least the logical part of his mind was. The other half was screaming in victory, like he had found the one he'd been searching for so long. What sense did that make? He'd never met this young woman in his life, and here he was going crazy just by seeing her! Did the dog food fry his brain over the years or was he just going nuts?

The girl seemed to be thinking the same thing—well, maybe not about the kibble, but she too had that strange expression, like she was trying to put her finger on his name, or wherever she might have met him. Yet Freeze City was known for sheltering strays and those who were lost beneath its dome, so there were countless dogs running amok in the city. But this one before her was so damn _familiar_, like she'd met him before, but never did. Her dark eyes narrowed in confusion when she couldn't for the life of her figure out where she'd seen this beautiful animal, so where—

"_So what's your name?"_

_A cheerful giggle echoed in her mind, making her heart flutter slightly and her cheeks threatened to burn a bright red. She was careful not to let it show, and kept her cool composure. A grin split across the boy's face as he replied playfully, "I already told you, it's Toboe."_

_Her eyes narrowed in confusion and even suspicion. "But that's your dog's name."_

Both of their eyes widened as they were assaulted with a barrage of memories that weren't their own, but were still a part of them. Not from this life, but from the last one, when the beast that stood before her was destined to change the fate of the world…

_Realizing he'd screwed up, the red-copper haired boy scrambled his mind to find a good excuse for the slip. "Oh, I named him after me, so we're both called Toboe." He wanted nothing more than to slap himself, or drop dead on the spot. What a lame excuse! There's no way--! _

_The girl gave a soft chuckle, which stained the boy's pale cheeks with a pink tint as he felt embarrassment churn his stomach. "You know, you're pretty weird." She said, meaning every word of it._

_Well, it could've been worse._

_He gave the girl a wide smile and said sheepishly, "Yea, I guess I am."_

"You sure are," a choked whisper came from the girl, ripping the wolf from the memories and back to reality for a moment. Or, at least what he thought was reality. What he saw made his eyes widen and a soft whine escape his throat. The girl stared at him with shock, a strange glint in her eyes that could only announce the birth of tears, though they were still glazed as the memories continued to race through her mind at breakneck speed. She closed her eyes as voices, her own and a young boy's, played like a tape recorder in her head, just as they did in the wolf's mind…

"_Leara! I caught your bird for you!"_

_It was cold, and already became stiff in her hands, and all she could do was gaze down at the falcon's corpse in shock. The bird she raised from an egg was now dead in her hands, teeth marks riddled all over its body. She blinked as the boy's pale hands came into view as he tried to wake the bird, his voice sounding so far away as she tried to wrap her mind around the fact that..."It's dead." She whispered, no trace of emotion in her voice._

"_Oh god, I…I didn't mean to, Leara…" Now _that_ was crystal clear in her ears._

_Her head snapped up, her eyes locked on his face as she saw tears well up in his eyes. Dread filled her heart as he fell to his knees and continued to whimper, "I didn't mean to kill it…" Toboe let out a sob, and Leara watched in horror as the illusion of the boy flickered gently, then completely vanished, revealing a howling wolf. She watched, frozen stiff with fear as the wolf continued that mournful note, and she didn't even blink when a black shadow raced by her and yanked the pup away. Toboe gave a shrill yip as he was taken by surprise, but Leara still stood there for what felt like an eternity, her brain either not accepting or not able to accept the fact that she had just faced a _wolf_._

She didn't understand any of this. Why was it so hard for her to believe she saw a wolf? It wasn't like they were extinct…but how the hell did a kid _turn into_ one? Witchcraft? Magic? Some fairytale bullshit? None of this made sense…

"_Monster! Daddy, daddy! It's the wolf!"_

"_No, Leara! Please…!" A pale hand reached out for her, but she quickly jumped away from it as though it had claws that could shred her with just a touch._

"_Don't touch me…!"_

_Those golden eyes, so sad, so dejected…_

"…_I wanted to know I could trust you…"_

"You can…you can…" The girl whispered to either the beast in front of her or the memories…she didn't care which; she just wanted him to know…

With that, both of them snapped awake as the memories ceased their assaults, allowing them to remember how to breathe again. Their eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and in a breathless gasp the girl whispered his name.

"Toboe…" She smiled as the wolf's ears perked up at hearing his name come from the girl's lips, and she couldn't help but cry out, "Oh my god, _Toboe_!" Neither knew what they were doing, their bodies were driven by instinct alone as they finally closed the space in between them in less than a second. Leara fell to her knees, causing her chest to collide with Toboe's roughly before embracing the wolf tightly in her arms. She closed her dark eyes and buried her face in his furry neck, whispering to him quietly as she did so. "I remember…I remember you…"

The wolf could have smiled like a crazy fool, but he only gave a friendly growl and leaned into Leara's arms. She smiled as she felt Toboe rub his muzzle through her hair and giggled as she felt his whiskers tickle the back of her neck. She sighed and hugged him closer to her, running her fingers along his back as she whispered an apology to him. For what, he didn't know. He was the one that killed her bird, but he had no way to tell her that she had nothing to apologize for. Oh, how lucky parrots were for their gift of human speech! Sighing again, he rested his head on her shoulder and gave a soft whine. He stayed in her embrace for what seemed like an eternity, and there, in the shadow of the angel, they were both forgiven.

--

They failed to notice the streak of fire racing through the sky, descending down to the earth at unbelievable speed before finally crashing down to a forest a couple of miles outside of the city. The creatures of the woods did their best to get away from the huge object that fell from the heavens, and those who stayed behind watched in amazement as the object uncoiled and stood up on two legs. The mechanical being's sleek black body blended into the night, his bright sapphire optics blazing like twin blue suns. As stealthily as a 20 foot tall robot could, he sneaked his way through the forest, occasionally knocking down trees here and there, no thanks to his size. His optics scanned the area surrounding him in an almost frantic manner before settling his gaze on just what he needed.

Surrounded by a chain link fence and parked next to a small, run down office was a group of vehicles, all banged up and a few with their hoods up and several parts missing from underneath. He looked over them all quickly and decided to pick a pale yellow one with charcoal black stripes along its back. Searching the Internet, the machine discovered that this vehicle was known as a Camaro, or in this case a 'piece of crap' as a human would have called it.

He shrugged a little, a human's habit he picked up after going through a massive scan through the Internet during his descent to earth, and chose the vehicle regardless of what others thought. The mission was his top priority right now, and he could worry about looks later. Right now, he had to find a creature that humans called a 'wolf.' There were several he had to track down, judging from the multiple energy spikes he detected, and luckily they were all residing in the city sheltered by a dome. He would tag them all with a tracker and let the others handle them while he snagged one of the wolves himself. Only these weren't normal wolves by any stretch, and they had to be cautious of the ones harboring the power he and the others were so hell-bent on finding and protecting.

He ran a quick scan over the vehicle's body structure, both inside and out in less than a second. Dimming his optics a bit, he triggered the transformation program in his systems and waited patiently as his body gracefully folded into an exact replica of the Camaro, from every scratch and ding to the paint job. No one would suspect anything of him.

Unfortunately he couldn't smile in this form, but instead he flipped on his headlights, revved his engine loudly and took off through the forest towards the large dome sheltering Freeze City. If luck were on his side, it wouldn't take too long to find what he came for.

--

"Hell, they're coming together like magnets." Tom muttered under his breath as he looked over the files in his hands given to him by Simmons like a slap in the face. Even towards his superior in ranks, that arrogant bastard had a 'I-told-you-so' look in his eyes that made Tom's temper flare, though he did his best to keep his cool and refrain from shoving his 9 ½ boots down the younger man's throat.

"Someone needs to tell the boss about this." A boney finger tapped on the top of the papers, and Tom didn't miss the slight tremble in his movements by mentioning the boss. Everyone was afraid of something, and there was no doubt in his mind that the boss would be on the top five of everyone's list. Giving a tired sigh, Tom turned on his heels and walked back towards the door as if every step brought him closer to his death. Of course everyone had that feeling, and Simmons was just glad it wasn't him this time.

He gave a selfish grin as he watched Tom leave the control room, knowing that with the news the man carried the boss was _not_ going to be happy about it.

--

"It's confirmed that Copper Five has made contact with…one of _them_." Tom said, keeping his voice as strong and steady as he could, and a heavy silence filled the room that didn't ease his nerves one bit. His eyes bore a hole into the tall chair where his boss sat, though because of how dark the office was, he couldn't see anything but the silhouette of the chair as dim moonlight filtered through the window.

The chair swerved around silently, and Tom couldn't suppress the chill that crawled through his spine as a cold blue eye locked on him, the other covered with a black eye patch that mended with the darkness cloaking him. His pale skin nearly glowed and his long hair shone a dark blue in the moon's light, though Tom couldn't see the rest of him because of the black leather jacket he wore. This guy was practically the personification of darkness, and the shadows seemed to think so too as they wrapped him in their embrace. Surprise flashed in his sole azure eye and a tinge of anger, as if to dare Tom into repeating his words.

"Are you sure?" He asked before propping his elbows up on his desk and folding his leather clad hands together, keeping his mouth out of sight.

Tom swallowed and was tempted to say 'Well, Simmons just handed me the stupid files and I didn't check to see if they're valid. So it could just be a joke of his, you know how he likes to spout bullshit like that.' Instead he replied as steadily as he could, "There's no doubt about it. They made the connection as soon as they saw each other."

"What of the others? What is their status?" Darcia waited patiently as Tom began to thumb through the files, and he caught how he trembled slightly. Not much, but it was still enough for him to see. A small, cruel smirk flickered across his face. He always liked scaring his inferiors, for it meant that they wouldn't have any thoughts of betraying him if they feared him this badly.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as two files were placed on his desk, both with pictures of who they belonged to posted with paperclips to the front. One was of a human girl with dark skin, charcoal black hair, and sky blue eyes. Darcia knew this one well, and he couldn't suppress the chip of a flashback that surfaced in his mind. A pathetic whimper, the taste of fur, and blood flooding his jaws a second later as he sent her to death's door—

His eye flickered to the other file, a picture of a chubby tan wolf with bright golden eyes. This one brought memories back too, a cry of pain, a pinprick of pain in his left leg, and the sight of blood splattering across ice as he tore his fangs into the wolf's flesh—

Darcia closed his eye, forcing the memories to cease their assault. He knew that this was what the others were experiencing, what they called the 'connection,' and he was amazed how _real_ it felt, as if the connection was taking him back in time to show his half that forgot it all what had happened.

Tom's voice broke Darcia from the flashbacks as he reported, "Dark Two and Tan Four have been in contact for 7 years now, and we don't believe that they have made a complete connection, possibly because they have been together for so long and their newly created memories are blocking the ability for the connection to become whole. Project Flower and White One are still in contact, One acting as a seeing-eye dog for Flower. It's unsure whether or not they too have made the connection or not, but we'll—"

"Leave those two alone." Darcia interrupted, his eye narrowing as he mulled this over.

"Sir?"

"If they have made the connection, they would be looking for the other four. Just monitor their movements, nothing else."

Tom nodded. "Right."

"So, what of the other one?" Darcia remembered the iron-grey wolf from his memories, one of the three he had chosen to stay in their human forms after being completed.

Tom didn't have to thumb through the files for that one since he was a supervisor for those keeping track of him. "Well, Dark Two has been working for him in that gang he made for about two months now, and from what we've seen they barely leave each other's side."

Darcia nodded, "Considering that she's the first of the Six that he's come in contact with, it's no surprise that they would be drawn to each other. But—"

Tom whirled around as the doors to the office swing wide open, allowing light to filter through the opening. He had to squint his eyes at the sudden exposure to light, and he could barely make out the person that had just busted in. However, the man was breathing heavily as though he ran a marathon, and before anyone could say anything he blurted out in one breath, "Sir! Monitors are showing that Steel Three and Dark Two are finally experiencing the connection!"

Tom wasn't surprised, and replied in an authoritive tone, "Alright, keep a sharp eye on 'em."

The man nodded franticly and slowed his speech as he gained his breath, "Yes sir, but that's not the only thing. The meteor that crashed near Freeze City a while ago—"

"Was an MBE, we were already told." Tom finished for him before turning back to the superior, only to be interrupted yet again.

"But sir, that's not all. It's already got a hold of the Six's signals and is heading this way." Darcia's eye widened slightly at this. He knew Cybertronians were on Earth, but he had done everything he could to keep them from finding out about _his_ projects.

Tom tried to keep from shouting at the man, "That's impossible! The scramblers we put in the dome had to have kept the MBE from catching it!"

The messenger shook his head and replied, "We just received word that the scrambler's power was cut off when the first of the MBE's were approaching the Earth's atmosphere. It was either one of us, or one of them. All we know is that they are heading this way for the Six.

Tom growled, and the man flinched at the anger he heard in his voice, "God_damn _it. Alright, keep a track on the first MBE and search the entire city for them in case they slipped under us. Use the same coordinates and codes that we use to find the Six."

"But, sir…"

"_What_?"

"The codes we used to track the Six have been…stolen. We've got analysts all over the place tracking the hacker, whether it's a human or MBE, but—"

Tom interrupted hotly, "Don't waste your time trying to find the hacker. Just focus everything you've got into creating a replica of the signal that will synchronize with the Six's and lead us to them the same way the original did."

The messenger nodded again, and summoned up his courage to report the last bit of information Simmons sent him with. "Just one more thing…there's more MBE's on the way, following the first. We've found 4 signals coming from a few kilometers from the Earth's atmosphere. From what's being said, they should be landing near Freeze City in less than half an hour. Depending on the circumstances, we've calculated that they should have the Six in their custody in at least 18 hours tops." The attendant swallowed, positive that this news wouldn't sit well with the boss, or anyone of Sector Seven for that matter.

Tom turned to Darcia, and nearly shied away as he saw the storm brewing in that cold blue eye of his. A few moments later he ordered the man, "Then find them in half that time. Get everyone to their stations, find the Six, and keep them away from the Autobots."

"Yes sir, Darcia." With that, Tom and the other man (Darcia never kept up with their names. To him, they were all pawns unworthy of truly acknowledging) left him in his pitch black office. Not a second after the doors shut a holoform flickered beside him, a tall human with sickly pale skin and pitch black hair. His eyes were a fire red, blazing with anger as he stared (more like snarled) at Darcia.

The holoform opened his mouth to say something, but Darcia spoke first. "Find the ones that are closest to you and take them. I don't care which. I'll let the others take the rest." The holoform nodded reluctantly, and Darcia turned his cold blue eye to him and added coldly, "_Alive_." The black haired avatar screwed his face up in disgust before flickering out of existence. Darcia knew how the Decepticon would jump at the chance to cause pain to any living being, especially his prey. The last thing he needed was a mess to clean up, and creating another one of the Six would take _way_ too much time and money. He had the money to brainwash those stupid humans, but time was running short.

"Sir," a timid female voice asked a few moments later, shattering the silence the Decepticon left him with. A holographic image of a woman with pale skin, dark hair pulled up into two buns flickered before his eyes above the desk, a small flick of static plaguing her appearance. The AI's avatar stared at him with dark emerald eyes as she said, "Should I begin the preparations for Project 'Ice Man?'"

Darcia narrowed his eye as he weighed his options, focusing on worst case scenario more than anything. After a few moments he replied, "No, not yet. Don't begin thawing Ice Man unless the Project is less than half a minute from being completed, understood?"

The AI nodded, "Yes, sir. Instead of giving the ones watching over him the code to thaw him, I'll initiate the process myself on your command."

The corners of his lips pulled into a thin smirk, almost thankful of the AI's loyalty. "You do that. In the meantime, try to figure out which of our analysts stole the code. There's a traitor in our midst, and I don't want anything or anyone messing this up."

The Ai nodded again, closing her eyes as her image began to flicker and fade, "Yes sir, I'll track them down."

Darcia sighed when he felt the AI leave the network, and turned back around in his chair to stare out of the window. It was cloudy tonight, though a few beams of moonlight penetrated the darkness the night swept across the world. His eye gleamed as he whispered to himself, "It's almost time."

**Author's Note: **

Toboe in Japanese means 'howl' or 'howling.' Just wanted to get that out of the way.

Hello, and congrats to those who made it this far. This is basically going to be my version of the 2007 Transformers movie if the Wolf's Rain gang were starring it, in a post-series situation. And yes, I will bring the rest of the Autobots and Decepticons in here shortly, so look sharp! And no, Sam, Mikaela, Miles, Trent, or Judy and Ron Witwicky are not making an appearance in this, just the Wolf's Rain gang and the Transformers crew. Blue, Tsume, and Toboe are going to be the main characters for a while, but I'll bring in Kiba, Hige and Cheza in as well.

Also, it might help for you to watch Wolf's Rain before getting too lost into this fic, but I'll try to make it to where you don't have to watch it to get what's going on. However, I do recommend that you watch it, simply because it is hands down the best anime I've ever seen. Even if you're not a fan of anime, this show isn't like Naruto and all the others. There aren't any chibi moments or stupid stuff like that, and it focuses on the characters and plotline rather than just action. If you haven't seen it, I'll explain everything in later chapters so no one gets confused.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this, 'cause I had a lot of fun writing it. If you wouldn't mind dropping off a review, and constructive criticism is always welcome. Thank you and good night!


End file.
